simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Caipiras cantantes
Sequência de Abertura Piada do Sofá: No lugar do sofá vemos uma máquina de vender lanches, com miniaturas dos Simpsons e outros personagens da série. Ralph chega diante da máquina e digita "C5", código para as miniaturas de Homer. Um pequeno Homer cai da máquina, Ralph o pega, dá-lhe uma mordida arrancando sua cabeça e sai de cena. (bonequinhos comestíveis?) - repetindo piada exibida no 3º ep. desta temporada. Sinopse Após Bart contar uma estória de terror na Escola e colocar todo mundo pra correr, algumas crianças Spucklers aparecem entre os alunos. Para evitar complicações financeiras e denúncias por parte de Lisa, ela é instituída professora particular dos caipirinhas pelos administradores; mas depois, um passeio educativo e musical pela cidade toma outros rumos quando Krusty aparece. Enquanto isso, Bart é obrigado a "pagar pelo que fez" conhecendo uma psiquiatra. Enredo Marge está numa praia deserta, paradisíaca, lendo tranquilamente um romance policial do escritor James Patterson, quando, para sua surpresa, o próprio Patterson surge num cavalo branco, convidando-a para ir com ele e ajudá-lo a pensar em novos títulos para seus livros. Marge sugere um título que já existe (Little Bo-Peep), assim mesmo o escritor adora a ideia e se prepara para beijar Marge; é quando o despertador toca, revelando que tudo não passava de um sonho. Marge acorda assustada, pois está atrasada e se preocupa com o café e o lanche das crianças para a Escola. Homer aparece e a conforta, dizendo que já "cuidou de tudo"; porém, no ônibus da Escola, vemos que para Lisa ele fez um desenho de um sanduíche e para Bart ele deu um dos remédios do Vovô. A falta de um lanche faz Bart chegar preocupado na Escola, então ele pensa na maneira de pegar o lanche de outro aluno. Os primeiros a caírem na armadilha são Martin e Milhouse; Bart lhes conta a estória do Misterioso Stanley, um estranho homem que já foi o cozinheiro da Escola anos atrás. As crianças da época caçoavam de Stanley porque ele nunca terminou os estudos (se formar). Até que um dia o cozinheiro surta e resolve "incrementar" o cardápio, com uma "sopa de cabeças de crianças"! Milhouse pergunta o que aconteceu com o Misterioso Stanley; Bart responde que ele foi condenado e enforcado por assassinato, mas um dia após o seu enterro, todos os corpos do cemitério desapareceram. Assim Bart conclui sua estória, pedindo para os colegas não pensarem muito a respeito. Porém o conto de terror se espalha e ganha mais forma, até que, no intervalo, Bart revela que o refeitório era onde o assassino vinha buscar mais cabeças. Nisto as luzes se apagam e quando são acesas novamente, Bart está no chão com a cabeça ensanguentada e seus miolos de fora. As crianças entram em pânico e saem correndo, aos gritos, imaginando que o assassino estava ali. Quando fica sozinho no refeitório, Bart se levanta, revelando que tudo fazia parte de seu truque. Os miolos de fora nada mais eram que macarrão com molho; agora ele pode se servir tranquilamente do lanche, aliás, dos vários lanches deixados pra trás. Enquanto isso, os alunos continuam correndo, causando vários estragos. Até a coleção de frascos de perfume do Superintendente Chalmers, que o Diretor Skinner ajudava carregar, foi perdida no alvoroço. Logo em seguida, ao ver Bart saindo tranquilamente, Skinner desconfia do moleque e ameaça encaminhá-lo à Psicóloga da Escola, mas a tal mulher, aterrorizada com a estória do Misterioso Stanley, também fugiu desesperada. O Superintendente convoca Willie para buscar os alunos; "montado" em seu trator-cortador-de-grama, o Jardineiro sai à caça das crianças. No fim das contas, 64 fujões são conduzidos de volta. Skinner manda os pequenos retornarem às salas de aula, mas 7''' continuaram do lado de fora. Chalmers questiona por que elas não entram, então um responde que eles '''não frequentam a Escola. O Superintendente não entende, pois deveriam, afinal moram na região; é quando Cletus Spuckler aparece, revelando que estas crianças são alguns de seus muitos filhos. O Diretor reaparece e faz o Superintendente entender que, se o filhos de Cletus frequentarem a Escola, a média das notas da instituição vai cair tanto que eles perderão a verba federal, a única que ainda recebem (as do Estado e do Município já eram). Lisa entra na conversa, como "jornalista da Escola", acusando os administradores de negar educação às crianças Spuckler. Skinner e Chalmers tentam se explicar mas Lisa avisa que vai denunciar o ocorrido. Preocupados, os administradores discutem o que fazer para deter a menina; depois de uma musiquinha, eles têm a resposta: chamar Lisa e propor que ela seja "Professora Particular" dos filhos de Cletus. Lisa fica tão encantada com a ideia que literalmente sente-se a "Noviça Rebelde". Desastradamente Lisa chega ao Sítio Spuckler e Cletus a apresenta às crianças que foram pegas por Willie anteriormente: Whitney, Jitney, Dubya, Incesto, Metanfetamina, Colhedeira Internacional e Aniversário. Em outro lugar de Springfield, Homer leva Bart, que reclama muito, sob ordem da Escola para uma psiquiatra. Enquanto Bart faz sua terapia, Homer diz que irá encher a cara no restaurante chinês que fica ao lado do consultório; o Dragão Solitário, onde trabalham Ling Chow e Sheila. No consultório, a Dra. Swanson apresenta-se a Bart, mas ele não demonstra interesse algum no que poderá ouvir ali. Bart é bem experiente com terapeutas, que nunca resolveram seus "problemas". Até que a Doutora o convida para jogar DKC2-DKS... ai a coisa andou. No Sítio Spuckler, Lisa segue sua aula de cidadania, mas como a turma é muito "atrasada", ela resolve levá-los ao centro da cidade para uma "exposição educativa". Cletus não se opõe. De volta ao consultório, a Dra. Swanson faz um jogo de palavras, permitindo que Bart use as expressões que ele tanto gosta (peido, melecas, etc...); no fim do exercício, descobre-se que Bart seria mais feliz se Homer não bebesse tanto. No beco ao lado eles vêem os Chow despejando Homer, bebaço, numa lixeira. Na cidade, Lisa mostra o que há de interessante às crianças Spuckler; a cultura dos artistas (Ben [http://pt.simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_e_Ken e''' Ken']), das bibliotecas, ''internet, salas de cinema, ateliês de pintura, teatro, culinária, hip-hop... Tudo isso em forma de musiquinha. A maneira desenvolta em que os caipirinhas interagiam ao se expressar, com o que sua "profe" lhes mostrava, chamou a atenção de alguém interessado em ganhar dinheiro fácil às custas dos outros: Krusty. E no consultório da Dra. Swanson, Bart segue seu tratamento, agora desinibido, contando o que sente. Até que a Doutora fala que "o tempo acabou". Bart pensou que era apenas mais um término de sessão, tanto que se despede com um "até a próxima", porém Stacey explica que era o fim da terapia, a última sessão que a Escola pagou. Bart fica extremamente chateado e vai embora, enquanto a Doutora prepara-se para os próximos "pacientes" (Apu e Snake). No escritório de Krusty, Cletus está firmando o contrato dos filhos, agora trabalhadores no show business. Lisa tenta impedir, perguntando se aquilo tudo estava certo, mas não adianta, o Palhaço torna-se o dono dos caipirinhas cantores. Quando os Spucklers estreiam no show de Krusty na TV, eles cantam uma música que satiriza o estilo de vida dos caipiras; não cuidam da saúde, moram em lixões, comem coisas que morreram atropeladas (bom, isso já foi mostrado que os Spucklers fazem mesmo), bebem até cair... enfim, qualquer pessoa é melhor do que eles. Isso tudo deixa Lisa furiosa, enquanto Homer chora de rir. E Bart está deprimido, sentindo falta das sessões com a Dra. Swanson. Ele a vê atendendo Milhouse e dançando com o chinês Ling ("terapia" em domicílio?). Nos estúdios Krusty, o palhaço está animado com o sucesso dos caipirinhas Spuckler, tanto que contrata um renomado compositor, Stephen Sondheim, para escrever algumas músicas para as crianças. Krusty quase se arrepende de ter contratado o Sr. Sondheim, além de custar muitíssimo caro, as suas ideias eram complexas demais para o que ele queria, contudo o palhaço faz o compositor entrar na linha - "Sem contraponto!" Lisa aparece nos ensaios do programa para reclamar que seus alunos não estudam mais; Krusty manda a menina resolver com o "empresário" das crianças, Cletus, que ultimamente tem gasto o dinheiro que recebe às custas dos shows dos filhos somente com extravagâncias e futilidades, na maior ostentação. Na residência dos Simpsons, Marge observa Bart falando sozinho, como se estivesse fazendo terapia; incomodada com a tristeza do filho, Marge pega um dinheiro que guardava para uma "redução de seios", em Homer, e o leva para pagar mais uma sessão com a psiquiatra. Reanimado, Bart desabafa com a Dra. Swanson tudo o que ainda sentia necessidade de falar e vai embora satisfeito; por outro lado, a Doutora fica incomodada (tomou um toco!) com a sensação de que não terá mais Bart como paciente, tanto que, depois, ela fala a respeito disso com o seu Psicólogo. Stacey não consegue parar de pensar em Bart e o doutor pergunta se ela não o está usando para substituir o "filho" que diz ter perdido para o Misterioso Stanley. (sério Dra.?!) Em frente aos estúdios Krusty, os caipirinhas cantores autografam centenas de fotografias para publicidade, enquanto o palhaço lhes apresenta a "Krusty's No-Collar Comedy Tour" (turnê cômica sem-colarinho do Krusty), composta pelos comediantes Buttcrack Barry, Merle Values, o Reverendo Racista e Andy Dick. Cletus também está ali, avisando que acompanhará a turnê a bordo de seu "brinquedinho" novo. Mas toda a empolgação do empresário caipira, a de Krusty também, é interrompida por um helicóptero militar, que aterrissa na rua em frente. Era Lisa trazendo Brandine, que estava a serviço das Forças Armadas no Iraque. A mãe dos caipirinhas não os quer dentro de um ônibus numa turnê pelo país e a "professora particular" não aguentava mais tanta exploração sobre seus alunos. Krusty se defende, afinal ele tem um contrato "assinado" por Cletus, o pai das crianças artistas, mas Brandine afirma que Cletus é pai apenas de duas delas; a que não sabe cantar e a que não sabe improvisar. Krusty irritado, percebe que seu papel é inválido, não podendo mais faturar às custas das crianças. E os pequenos cantores, sentindo-se "salvos" das artimanhas de Krusty, agradecem abraçando Lisa pelo resgate. O episódio termina com Brandine falando para Cletus que ela quer voltar para casa e pergunta quanto de dinheiro disso tudo eles ainda têm. Cletus responde que ainda deve 12.000 $ para Krusty. Brandine aceita tranquilamente a informação, o que impressiona o marido: "Querida, você é o máximo!"... Eles se beijam intensamente (beijo de cinema) enquanto a câmera avança, subindo, revelando uma lua cheia que ilumina a cidade; lua com a cara de Cletus e fogos de artifício. FIM Citações * Homer: "Calma querida, enquanto você estava sonhando comigo e me chamando de James, eu cuidei de tudo." * Cletus: "...É isso mesmo! Nós os educamos em casa. Eu ensino os mais velhos e os mais velhos ensinam os pequenos. Mas ninguém nunca me ensinou, o que torna a coisa toda um exercício de futilidade." * Homer (p/ Bart):''' "''Olha garoto... Ninguém melhor do que eu pra saber que você é um '''caso perdido!" * '''Bart:' "Pode parar Doutora! Essa escola já me mandou pra mais terapeutas do que a Senhora já teve namorados." * Cletus: "Não, não... Eu não vou assinar nada sem fingir que eu li primeiro: hambúrguer, hambúrguer, hambúrguer, hambúrguer... Parece bom!" * Marge: "Bart querido, isso é tudo que podemos pagar. Se não funcionar, talvez quando você for adulto possa pagar '''alguma moça' para te deixar feliz por uma hora." * '''Dubya:' "Senhorita Lisa, gostaríamos de agradecer por ter nos apresentado e depois por ter nos resgatado do grande mundo a nossa volta." Curiosidades * Após a cena da musiquinha, quando Skinner e Chalmers bolam uma maneira de deter a denúncia de Lisa, a menina aparece na sala do diretor falando, na edição dublada: "O Senhor me chamou?" - mas no original, e as legendas fazem questão de destacar com maiúsculas, o que é ótimo, ela diz: "''MANQUE QUELQUE CHOSE asked to see me?" - chamando Skinner de uma expressão, popularizada na poesia do artista francês '''Victor Hugo' (1802-1885), que significa (+/-) "faltando qualquer coisa". * O roteiro do episódio traz várias referências (músicas e cenas) do filme "A Noviça Rebelde" (the Sound of Music) de 1965. Por exemplo quando Lisa gira no campo depois que é convidada a professora; aliás dar aulas para 7 crianças num sítio é parte do filme. * O game que a Dra. Swanson joga com Bart, DKC2-DKS - Death Kill City II, Death Kill Stories, é uma paródia da série dos jogos GTA - Grand Theft Auto; * Cletus revela que bebe seladora (water seal); que tanto pode ser um impermeabilizante para alvenaria (veda parede) ou um verniz. * Mais um erro grosseiro de edição: na cena que Lisa tenta impedir Cletus de assinar o contrato de Krusty, o palhaço grita, na dublagem brasileira: "Adolescentes, fora!" - quando no original ele diz: "''Teeny, get her out of here!" - então vemos o macaco surgir rápido e fazer o serviço. (erro grosseiro porque ninguém entende o motivo de Krusty chamar Lisa de adolescente) *A Turnê do Krusty - "''Krusty's No-Collar Comedy Tour" - é uma paródia do Blue Collar Comedy Tour, um grupo de 4 comediantes norte-americanos do gênero stand-up (Jeff Foxworthy, Bill Engvall, Ron White e Daniel Whitney), que iniciaram uma viagem no ano de 2000 do estado de Nebraska, realizando vários shows, até chegarem na capital do país, Washington, em 2006. O grupo se ternou conhecido pois enquanto viajavam seus shows (e desventuras do percurso) renderam programas de TV e 3 filmes. *'Maggie' não aparece no episódio. Galeria outras imagens do episódio... james patterson passeio marge.jpg|Marge Marge... q isso? bart lisa lanche homer.jpg|"meu lanche são as pílulas do Vovô" bart olho lanche martin milhouse.jpg|hmmm... já achei um lanche novo dark stanley 02.jpg|Stanley sofria bullying bart contando estória 18x14.jpg|"aqui ele buscava CABEÇAS!" bart lanche sozinho refeitório.jpg|agora é só encher a pança willie caçando crianças trator 1.jpg|o caçador e seu trator willie caçando crianças trator 2.jpg|esse bezerro não foge mais lisa jornalista denuncia diretor sup.jpg|Lisa vai derrubar eles no jornal lisa lama cletus mula.jpg|"Crianças... MULA Q PARIU!" Homer the lonely dragon ling.jpg|vc vai lá e eu fico aqui filho cletus guaxinim 18x14.jpg|por mim tá blz... cletus contrato krusty lisa.jpg|Cletus, não faça isso! krusty errado caipiras 18x14.jpg|"tá tudo errado!!" stephen sondheim krusty 002.jpg|nossa... quanta frescura isso aqui caipiras cantantes 18x14 002.jpg|uuuuhh... é o maior! cletus cachorro de ouro.jpg|"ih!... e o cão? como tira ele daí?" stacey swanson marge dinheiro 1.jpg|aqui Dra., tudo o q temos... rola? cletus monster truck 18x14.jpg|saca só meu brinquedinho krusty caipirinhas helicoptero.jpg|hein??? cletus brandine beijo de cinema 18x14.jpg|final romântico cletus lua cidade noite.jpg|no mundo da lua Episódio disponível em DVD Não Décima Oitava Temporada en:Yokel Chords es:Yokel Chords fr:La Chorale des péquenots pl:Yokel Chords Categoria:Episódios da 18ª temporada